


Duo

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Just a little post-Triangle fluff.





	Duo

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Duo by m. butterfly

29 Nov 98  
Duo  
by m. butterfly  
  
Rating: R for m/m sex, language  
Category: M/Sk slash  
Spoiler: Triangle  
Author's note: Just a little post-Triangle fluff. Lines introduced and ended with a double slash // are internal and not spoken out loud by the characters.  
Disclaimer: The characters Fox Mulder, Walter Skinner and Dana Scully belong to Chris Carter, Ten Thirteen Productions and Fox Broadcasting. This is a work of fiction intended only for private enjoyment, yada, yada, yada.

* * *

DUO  
by m. butterfly

"A Nazi? Thanks, Fox. Thanks a lot!"

"Well, you *were*! At least, you were *pretending* to be one. You turned out to be a good guy after all."

They were in Walter Skinner's bed, Fox Mulder nestled in the protective crook of his lover's right arm. With his left hand, Skinner carefully caressed the dark head that had finally come to rest on his chest. "And what am I going to be in your next dream? A Kardassian?"

"It wasn't a dream, Walter. I was so relieved to see you on that ship, and then I realized you were a fucking Nazi, and you didn't even recognize me, and I was so scared and pissed off, and then--"

Skinner'd heard enough. Ever since Mulder had come home from the hospital this afternoon, he'd babbled on and on about his supposed experience on the Queen Anne, a British luxury liner that had disappeared in the Bermuda Triangle (of all places!) in 1939. Fortunately, Walter Skinner knew a couple of ways to shut his verbose lover up. 

Mulder was too preoccupied to see it coming. He found himself pinned beneath the body of his former boss, his wagging tongue now tangling with another.

Skinner put everything he had into the kiss, trying desperately to bring Mulder back to the wonderful reality they'd so recently discovered together. As he plundered Mulder's succulent mouth, his hardening cock found a mirror image and seemingly tried to merge with it.

Planting his hands on either side of Mulder's head, Skinner finished the kiss and looked down into the hypnotic hazel eyes. "*That* was real, Fox. *I'm* real. *You're* real. *We're* real. Here. Now. Got that?"

Panting, Mulder gazed back. "I'm sorry, Walter. I shouldn't have told you what happened, but when I'm with you, I just find myself wanting to tell you everything, now matter how stupid or embarrassing or hurtful..."

"Dammit, Fox, it was just something your overactive mind conjured up because you nearly drowned. Stop overanalyzing. You're going to drive yourself crazy."

//Not to mention *me*.//

"But Walter--"

"Look," Skinner told him, "if any of that had actually happened, and I'd actually been there, I would have taken you to my cabin, ripped off your clothes, and done something like this." Another devastating kiss knocked the wind out of Mulder's sails. His hands clutched first at the bedding, then his lover's muscular shoulders. Skinner began nibbling on the provocative lower lip he loved so much, then the slightly-whiskered chin and throat, drawing little moans and gasps of pleasure from Mulder.

"Are you--are you mad at me?"

Skinner paused in mid-lick. "Does it *look* like I'm mad at you? Does it *feel* like I'm mad at you?" He bumped his erection against Mulder's thigh.

"No. But what I did--"

"If I get mad at you every time I tell you to be careful when you go off on some personal crusade of yours, and then nearly get yourself killed, I'll be mad all the time." He resumed his oral ministrations, now attacking the right nipple. "No thanks." "I wasn't referring to *that*. I meant what I told you about, you know, kissing Scully..."

Skinner glided back up Mulder's body so that they were nose to nose. "I'm no psychologist," he said evenly, "but even *I* know that people sometimes dream about doing things they'd never do in real life."

"Don't patronize me." Mulder tried to turn his head, but Skinner held him by the chin firmly in place.

"I'm not! I'm just saying that you're making too big a deal out of this. I know how you feel about Scully. And I *think* I know how you feel about me. If I'd taken all the hinky things I'd done in my dreams to heart--"

Mulder gazed up at his lover, his pique momentarily forgotten by his burning curiosity. "Like what?"

"Oh, no you don't. Forget it."

"Come on, Walter. I thought we'd agreed to be open with each other. No secrets, share everything, and all that shit."

"Not this time. Not when you're 

//neurotic and manic//

like this."

"You're going to tell me one day, aren't you?"

"Maybe. Like in ten years."

Mulder's elegant eyebrows shot up. "You plan on being around that long?"

"I will if you will."

"Okay." He reached up and slid his hands down the back of the warm, naked man hovering over him. "Ready for round two, Walter?"

Skinner half groaned, half chuckled. "Don't you *ever* get tired?"

The End.  
November 22, 1998


End file.
